


Nachtbringer

by StrangeNoise



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward android anatomy, Biting, Established Relationship, M/M, Not really though, Pure Smut, Roleplay, Vampire teeth upgrade for Connor, Vampires, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise
Summary: On Halloween night, Connor and Kamski engage in some roleplay and get frisky with their fangs





	Nachtbringer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dyl_Picklechips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyl_Picklechips/gifts).

Connor smiled at himself, baring his teeth as he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. Two sharp canines glistened in the low light of the room – Kamski’s newest update and it was for him and him alone. The man in question was leaning against the opposite wall, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. He had truly outdone himself.  
  
“Do you like them?”, he asked, voice low and husky and Connor turned to look at him and smile.  
  
“I love them”, he said, sounding a little slurred. He had not accounted for the fact that his new teeth would get in the way of him speaking. But his body was already adjusting. A notification popped up on his HUD, telling him that movement in his jaw would be optimized to accommodate his new teeth situation. His thirium pump worked excitedly in his chest. He felt like a child that had gotten too much candy. But he was sure that Kamski would soon change that.  
  
Opposite him, the man gestured for him to come closer and Connor obeyed without a second of hesitation. When he stood in front of Elijah, he was still smiling so widely the other man could trace his fingers along his canines without a problem. He smiled appreciatively, his heated gaze meeting Connor’s. For a second or two, time seemed to stand still between them. Then, something snapped and Kamski shoved at Connor’s chest roughly. The brunet let himself fall back onto the bed with a gasp.  
  
Under any other circumstances, Kamski’s move would not even have made him take a step back. But this was part of the game they were playing. Roleplay was a favorite of theirs in the bedroom and for tonight, Connor’s first Halloween, Elijah had come up with a very special scenario: He was to be a centuries-old vampire, a predator among men and Connor his newest conquest. A young man, naïve and only just having been turned into a vampire. Stopping at no expense, Kamski had made special vampire teeth for Connor and himself to make the situation seem all the more real. It was exciting and Connor could feel thirium gather in the nether regions of his body.  
  
Kamski regarded him with a steely gaze for a few more moments, then he was suddenly on him.  
  
“You’re mine”, he growled into Connor’s ear before biting into his neck. Warnings popped up in Connor’s HUD as he moaned and did his best to order his body to keep the spot covered in synthskin, lest he ruin the illusion.  
  
“I made you”, Elijah continued, a possessive hand coming to rest above Connor’s thirium pump, “I created you and now you belong to me alone.” Connor could almost hear the smirk in his voice and he shuddered at how true Kamski’s words were even outside this little scenario. Kamski was his creator and Connor belonged to him. But it wasn’t by some form of blood-bond and the android wasn’t forced into staying either. He had chosen for himself to be with Elijah after he realized he was in love with him. The reverence with which the human treated him and the adoration he bestowed on him was what drew Connor in and he had found an incredibly gentle man underneath the shell of the eccentric inventor.  
  
But there was no time now to linger on such thoughts because Elijah had begun to tear Connor’s clothes off of him. They had been bought for the occasion alone. The black button-down covering Connor’s upper body had been cheap and was made from a fabric that was easy to tear apart. And Kamski took full advantage of that.  
  
The cold air of their bedroom hit Connor’s chest as the shirt was torn off of him just before Elijah descended upon his chest. He was left panting and moaning, trying to cool down his rapidly overheating body as the man kissed and licked and bit all over his chest. The teeth seemed to graze something deep inside Connor and every time they came in contact with his skin, he whined with need.  
  
He was soon so distracted that he barely noticed Kamski undressing him the rest of the way. Within minutes, he was laid bare on Elijah’s large bed with the red satin sheets that caressed his skin in stark contrast to his partner’s rough ministrations. If he were human, his neck and chest would be covered in bite marks and hickeys by now. As it was, it became progressively harder for Connor to keep his skin from glitching out and once one of Kamski’s hands wrapped around his erection, he gave up on it entirely.  
  
“You’re so good for me, boy”, Kamski whispered into his ear, giving Connor’s length a few firm strokes before withdrawing his hand from there and pressing two fingers of it to Connor’s lips instead.  
  
The android opened his mouth obediently and sucked on the digits that were offered to him.  
  
“Such a good boy”, Kamski all but purred, popping the button and undoing the zipper on his pants with his free hand, “So greedy for all that I can give to you. We will rule the world together for centuries, make the mortals tremble in fear.”  
  
“Y-yes, Master”, Connor gasped around the fingers in his mouth. He sucked eagerly, coating them in saliva and humming around them. Without his say-so, his analysis protocols kicked into action and he had to forcefully shut them down. It distracted him for a mere second but Elijah took advantage of that and scraped his nails across the sensitive sensors in his tongue. Connor whined, hips twitching off the bed with the need to find some friction. Sleeping with the person, who created you and knew your every weak spot was the most beautiful agony sometimes, Connor thought.  
  
Before things could escalate further, Kamski withdrew his fingers from Connor’s mouth. He trailed them down his chest slowly, further down across his lean belly, bypassing his weeping cock and finally sliding between his cheeks. Connor whined yet again, when the pads of Kamski’s fingers brushed over his entrance, pressing down ever so slowly.  
  
“We’ll be united in all the ways that matter”, Elijah rasped, pushing both his fingers into Connor’s already slick passage at once. The android cried out in pleasure, hands clawing into the sheets around him as he tried not to move and try to get Elijah to push his fingers deeper into him. Kamski was in control tonight and Connor would do everything in his power to live up to his expectations.  
  
But when Kamski began pumping his fingers in and out of Connor, the android was quickly reduced to a babbling mess on the sheets. The physical stimulus was just too delicious and Kamski continuously whispering praise into Connor’s ear, knowing full well it would only fuel his arousal was the icing on the cake.  
  
Only moments later, though, Kamski removed his fingers from inside Connor – much to the android’s disappointment. He looked down at Connor with a possessive look in his eyes and it made shivers run down the android’s spine. It was so different from how Elijah usually looked at him and it kindled the flame inside Connor’s belly.  
  
He didn’t have much time to ponder on it, though. Only a moment later, Kamski was on him again, guiding himself into Connor’s waiting body and building up a punishing pace. The android’s hands clawed into the sheets so strongly he was afraid he might tear them apart and he cried out in pleasure. Kamski was back to licking and biting at his neck, causing the skin there to glitch out even worse than in other places across Connor’s body.  
  
It was pure bliss for Connor to be taken and dominated like this. His back bowed off the mattress to get closer to Elijah but that only resulted in the human biting him harder. Connor was pretty sure that by now Kamski’s canines were scraping across his bare chassis and at some point, he thought he saw sparks fly. But he kept discarding the warnings that popped up on his HUD to focus entirely on the pleasure he felt. It burned hot and all-consuming in his belly and he was sure he was going to overheat and be forced into a shutdown soon.  
  
That was when Kamski’s mouth moved from his neck to his chest, exposing his chassis there. When one of his canines scraped across the surface of Connor’s now bare thirium pump he was done for. With a howl of pleasure, he came hard between their bodies, spilling untouched and soaring high on pleasure. He barely felt Kamski’s pace become erratic before the man came inside him and tried his best to stay composed and in character.  
  
For several long seconds, Connor was floating in pleasure, his body feeling numb on the outside and entirely overstimulated on the inside. It was almost too much to take and he could only just prevent a soft-reboot by taking several long, shaking breaths to cool his systems down.  
  
When he opened his eyes again, everything was swimming. Connor rubbed at his eyes and realized that tears had begun spilling across his face from overstimulation. He shivered at the thought and the lingering, overwhelming feelings of arousal until his sight focused again and Kamski came into view.  
  
“You were wonderful, Connor”, he said softly, slightly out of breath still. The smile he bestowed on the android was the same, soft one he usually used and it was beautiful to see it return. Connor smiled back and only winced a little when Elijah withdrew from his body to collapse next to him and pull Connor into his arms.  
  
“Did you enjoy yourself?”, he asked, running a hand through Connor’s hair slowly.  
  
“Very much”, the android replied, his voice laced with static as his voice box tried to get back on track. His skin was still glitching out and he would have to run diagnostics to make sure he had taken no permanent damage but at the same time, Connor hadn’t been this sated in a long time.  
  
“That’s good to hear”, Kamski said with a nod, before putting his hand into his mouth and removing his fake vampire-canines. He threw them somewhere in the direction of the bedside table but even without looking, Connor knew he probably hadn’t made it.  
  
“Let me take out those teeth and then we can go to bed”, Elijah offered, getting back up into a sitting position and moving to retrieve his toolkit from the other end of the bed. Connor took hold of his arm and held him back.  
  
“I’d like to keep them a little longer”, he announced sheepishly and Elijah raised a questioning brow, “At least for tonight. And maybe tomorrow I can use them for a very special way to wake you up.” Connor winked and smiled mischievously.  
  
“You’re unbelievable”, Elijah said and chuckled, before moving in to passionately kiss Connor. The android smiled into the kiss and pulled his human closer. They might be an odd couple, but there was no one in the entire world that Connor would rather be with.

**Author's Note:**

> *shrug emoji*  
Hope you liked it! Comments and kudos are much appreciated! You can also come say hi on twitter @NoiseStrangest !


End file.
